This disclosure relates generally to the field of enhanced web browsing, and more specifically offering actions to a user based on content analysis of electronic documents.
In the course of browsing web pages on the Internet, a user may with to perform an action, such as retrieving additional information regarding a term or terms encountered in a web page or electronic document. Performing the action may require opening an additional web browser and executing a search; this may be distracting for the user. Smart tags are a solution that has been proposed to provide additional actions in conjunction with terms in a web page. However, use of smart tags may significantly slow the loading of a web page.
There exists a need in the art for user-configurable systems and methods for provision additional actions regarding web content to a user without distracting the user or slowing web page load times.